


Enthralled

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Sync [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Zarya finds the owner of the voice and feels enthralled instantly.





	Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

> A very short but nonetheless a contribution to femslash February. I had wanted to fill in the spaces with my other pieces for a while now but this can probably stand on it's own just fine and I may even need to go back and doesn't really interfere with my own canon. Despite how it looks, Widow is a tease and will treat Zarya to dinner first.
> 
> I just struggled so much writing this that this was about all I could produce. And this really doesn't feel like my best work but I did want to make a solo zaryawidow piece... So hopefully it is enjoyed all the same?

“Is it that obvious I need another?” Zarya asks when the bartender simply pushes a new shot towards her without being prompted. Though, she’s hardly apt to deny another drink, the work she’s undertaking at this moment has been less forthcoming and more frustrating than she had hoped. Though that isn’t a surprise in the slightest.

She is a solider and the overarching task she’s been assigned are far more suited to a spy that she feels like a fish out of water. Floundering around hopelessly and helplessly trying to get back to things she understands.

“It was paid for.” Zarya thought nothing of the curt reply, as the bartender went onto other paying customers that he seemed to keep not by being personable but by the quality of drinks he kept instead. She could respect anyone who was good at their job and downed the shot down with satisfaction.

She wondered why she was being treated to such hospitability. Perhaps someone recognized her? Far from Russia, before her fame had reached international attention perhaps not as popular as some heroes, people were wary of heroes now with the burning husk of Overwatch a still recent memory in many minds.

Bitterness swarms Zarya’s emotions at the mention. Overwatch hadn’t been of much help when Russia torn apart by Omnics, so she really hadn’t given much attention at their dismantling. For the best, she had thought in light of what failures they amounted to in the end.

“Perhaps I choose the wrong drink. I would hope you’d appreciate another of the drink you choose for yourself, maybe you are more one for spontaneity?” The lyrical and nearby voice cuts through the chatter throughout the rest of the bar. It is a slow night and a small bar, so there aren’t many other patrons around though flowing alcohol had raises the decibel level.

Zarya finds the owner of the voice and feels enthralled instantly. A willowy woman but less model and more athlete with how a touch of muscles here and there that instantly draw Zarya’s mind to a ballet dancer. Graceful yet strong. Her pale complexion was only highlighted with her choice of a dark dress that curved low in the front, but even lower in the back, an expanse of skin hidden away by a curtain of dark, silky hair. The dress drapes low, revealing a thigh slit that shows off one milky thigh in all its perfection.

Zarya likes her to a Countess and truly wonders why she is here in a shoddy bar, instead of somewhere with more opulent that would look more suiting of someone of her station.

Her weighted gaze does not go unnoticed, but her companion only returns to it with a small smirk instead.

“It is nice to look, but I would think touch is better, no?”

The boldness doesn’t displease Zarya in the least, she admires a woman who knows what she wants. “Where would you like to go?”

“I have a hotel room nearby.” The woman whose name she still hasn’t even gotten heads towards the door, as if knowing that Zarya would stand up perhaps too loudly by how the stool grates against the floor to follow her.

There was an air of mystery to this woman, hinting at something more than she could see and Zarya couldn’t wait to figure out what exactly that might be.


End file.
